


Of Brothers and Brothels

by leafbaby



Series: The Kirkwall Chronicles of Evangeline and Elia [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 1, Apologies, Embarassment, Gen, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbaby/pseuds/leafbaby
Summary: Elia loves to make fun of her brother. Carver just wants to get a girl that likes him.





	

Elia was rather fond of the Blooming Rose. While many of the guests left much to be desired in terms of drinking partners, many of the employees had become close friends of hers. The fact she could happily throw a few sovereigns their way for a night’s pleasure was just the icing on the cake. Friends you could sleep with were some of her favourite kinds of friends.

Sharing a few pints with Faith and Cora on their night off, Elia was feeling warm and friendly, yet not quite her usual level of friskiness. She gave angry looks to any customers, trying to give the aura of 'I will break your finger if you try and hire me.’ It had happened before, and she was far more than happy to do it again - though the Madam of the facility would probably call her ‘bad for business’ and kick her out until she remembered that Elia was good for morale, helping to keep her workers happy and productive. 

However, after staring off an older Templar who seemed to find the tattooed redhead appealing, she noticed a familiar mop of dark hair, strong jawline and signature leather pauldrons. Her jaw dropped, watching this certain young man fluster as he talked to one of the other women in the Rose’s employ. There was no mistaking who this boy was, and her dropped jaw slowly turned into a wide, sly grin. 

“Hey, Carver! What are you doing here?” She called, standing and waving across the room. Loud, obnoxious, and painfully obvious, Carver couldn’t help but try and duck and hide under the table he was seated at. The young warrior instead hit the table with a loud thunk, cradling his head as he cried out in pain.

“Don’t… You didn’t see me here!” Carver shouted, drawing even more attention to himself as he tried to escape, slamming face first into the door frame. Elia burst into laughter, holding her gut as she marveled at her poor brother’s misfortune, the poor, disoriented boy running off into the night. 

 

\---

 

Early mornings in lowtown were noisy and chaotic, just like any other time in lowtown. Elia, normally still asleep until the sun finally got a glimpse into her window, had woken early, and had already returned from the bakery, holding both a loaf of bread for the family, and a pair of sweet apple pastries. With the loaf resting on the desk in the main room of Gamlen's house, Elia quietly opened the door to the room she shared with all three of her siblings. 

“Carve, hey.” She whispered quietly, giving her brother a poke on the cheek. “I brought you breakfast.”  
Carver grunted, first annoyed at being woken up, and then annoyed by having to talk to Elia. He pulled the sheets over his head, trying to hide.  
“Look, I… I guess it was kinda surprising to see you at the Rose last night, and… It probably wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve done to just shout your name in there. So… I’m sorry.” Elia placed the small paper bag beside Carver’s head. “Apology pastry?”  
“Good thing I like pastry…” Carver mumbled, pulling himself out of bed. “Let’s eat outside, we don’t need more rats in here.”

The pair of siblings wandered out of Gamlen’s house, sitting down on the dusty ground outside, looking across the neighborhood. Carver couldn’t stop himself from glancing down towards the Alienage, getting a glimpse of those beautiful green leaves. Elia sat down, taking a fat bite of her own apple pastry.  
“You know, you always do this.” Carver stated plainly, opening up his paper bag to rip off a little of the flaky crust.  
Elia frowned. “Do wha’?” She asked, mouth still full.  
“It’s like… Ugh, every time I like a girl, you get there first! It happened with probably half of Lothering, and everyone here in Kirkwall!”  
“Carv, you know I get around but I haven’t shagged every single person in Kirkwall.” Elia chuckled, reaching over to mess with his hair.  
“You shagged that cute barmaid in The Hanged Man,” Carver snapped, taking a grumpy bite of his pastry.  
Elia shrugged, not denying such claims. “She wasn’t into men anyhow, not all women are.”  
“Well, what about that lady in the market?”  
“Bonnie at the fruit stall? Oh, she was fun. Nice hands, did this thing where--” Elia began to demonstrate with a rather lewd gesture, but lowered it when Caver glared at her. “Okay, okay, I see your point. But honestly, it’s me. Did you really think I wouldn’t already be at the Rose, the nicest brothel in the city, with my record?”

Carver gave a deep sigh, brushing crumbs off his pyjamas. “So, what do you suggest I do then? Where can I find a cute girl who you aren’t trying to shag?”  
Elia hummed, tapping her lips in thought. “Well… For one, that girl in the Rose you were chatting to last night I’ve never taken to bed, so I suppose you’d be fine with her. Cora said she gets fairly good reviews on her… well, lip service.” She snickered slightly. “Look, what girls do you want me to keep my hands off?”  
Carver flushed, looking across towards the path to the Alienage and --  
“No. Way. Merrill? Oh, oh no, no I’m not letting you have her, Carvie, I’m sorry.” Elia ruffled his hair. “Look, any other girl you want, okay? But Merrill, Merrill’s like… dream girl, you know?”  
“Of course I know, I’ve met her!” Carver snapped.  
Elia giggled softly. “Look, how about this. I haven't… really made progress with Merrill yet. She’s adorably oblivious to flirting. But I know I can get there eventually. How about we both try - I keep trying to flirt, you start trying--”  
“I have been flirting!”  
“Well if that's your flirting, you need a coach. Ask Bela, she's nearly magical with her flirting,” Elia laughed, wrapping an arm around her grumpy brother’s shoulder. “My point is, Merrill is free game, both of us can try but she has to choose. I’m confident in my abilities, so I know this’ll be a good clean battle.” She offered her hand. “May the best Hawke win.”  
“May the best Hawke win.” Caver echoed quietly, not entirely pleased with the situation as he shook his sister’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been so long since I wrote a fic 100% on my own, and I'm pretty proud of this! I love Carver so much, shame he's gonna lose that bet :3c


End file.
